Rain
by Vinara 28
Summary: Nyanyian cinta itu terus mengalun lembut pada indra pendengaran kita. Meyisakan titik-titik perasaan yang terus menyatu hingga terjalin satu ikatan pada rongga dada yang kosong. Itulah cinta. Sesuatu yang sederhana, akan terasa sangat manis karena cinta adalah perasaan yang sederhana./ For SHSD/RnR/Flame


**_Rain  
><em>**

**_Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, Abal, De el el.. my Firsh fic Sasuhina_**

**_Happy Reading.._**

* * *

><p>Nyanyian cinta, di bulan penuh cinta. Bersamaan dengan rintik hujan, aku terduduk di sebuah Cafe. Menunggu seseorang yang sangat ku cintai. Hanya dengan mendengarkan lagu cinta, aku mampu tersenyum sendiri dalam kesendirian.<p>

Di cuaca yang ekstrime ini, tak banyak pengunjung yang datang ke cafe. Mungkin mereka lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di rumah dengan secangkir coklat panas. Tapi tidak untukku. Di sini, aku duduk di pojok ruangan, mataku menatap ke luar. Bulir-bulir rintik hujan menetes membasahi kaca. Membuatku kesusahan melihat deretan mobil yang melaju. Hanya untuk mengusir waktu.

Tanganku sedari tadi menggenggam kotak kecil berwarna biru. Hadiah kecil untuk merayakan Hari jadi dan Valentine, bersama gadis musim salju yang setahun lalu mengikat perasaan nya denganku.

Tapi ini terlalu lama, sudah setengah jam aku menunggu. Tapi Ia tak juga muncul. 'Atau jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu?' Jerit inner ku. Aku berniat bangkit dari kursi. Tapi ku urungkan niatku. Aku lebih memilih menunggu sambil menyeruput kopi hitam panas yang tersanding di atas mejaku.

Karena saat ini, mataku di manjakan oleh tingkah konyol wanita berjaket Ungu yang tengah berteduh di emperan toko sebrang jalan. 'Gadis yang manis.' Fikirku.

Wajahnya yang cemberut menatap rintik hujan, semakin membuatku terkekeh. Ia menatap Hujan tersebut dengan tatapan sebal. Mungkin jika tidak ada orang ia sudah marah-marah pada Hujan itu. Ha.. Lucu, Hiburan yang tepat untuk ku. Ia mampu membuatku tersenyum.

Beberapa menit menunggu reda nya hujan, ia sudah berdiri tak tenang. Kakinya melangkah kesana kemari, sambil menggigit kuku ibujarinya. Sepertinya itu kebiasaan buruknya. Menggigit kuku. Ia beralih menghadap ke arah Cafe ini dengan tatapan sendu. Kedua tanganya menggosok-gosok, sepertinya ia kedinginan.

Entah kenapa, terbesit sebuah ide di kepalaku. Tanganku menyambar tas yang tergeletak rapih di sebelahku. Aku mengambil sebuah kamera, lalu ku arahkan ke arah gadis tersebut. Enggel yang pas. Apa lagi ada bulir air dan embun yang menempel di dinding kaca.

Bibirku mengulum senyum, sebelum akhirnya jariku menekan tombol pada kameraku.

Klick!

Klick!

Mataku melihat hasil potretanku. Hanya satu kata yang terbesit dalam fikiranku 'Indah'. Mataku kembai memperhatikannya lagi. Kali ini ia menghentak-hentakkan kaki nya. wajahnya ia tadahkan ke atas melihat awan Hitam yang masih bertengger di peraduannya.

Klick!

Satu lagi hasil yang lucu. Kedua tangan gadis tersebut merentang menadah air yang jatuh. Bibirnya tersenyum melihat air yang menggenang di tangannya.

Klick!

Aku melihat, wajahnya mendekat ke arah tetesan air hujan tersebut. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya membiarkan tetesan Hujan itu mendarat pada permukaan lidah merah mudanya.

'Konyol' Fikirku. Aku tertawa tanpa sadar.

Klik!

Aku rasa ini foto terakhir, sebelum aku menghampirinya. Gadis musim salju yang ku tunggu. Aku melangkah keluar menuju emperan Cafe, masih tetap menatapnya. Tas dan kamera ku, aku tinggal begitu saja di atas meja, setelah menitipkan pada pelayan. Dan mengatakan, "Aku akan kembali lagi."

Sepertinya Hujan mulai sedikit reda, dan kini hanya menyisakan gerimis-gerimis kecil, sisa tangisan Hujan. Kaki jenjang itu melangkah mengikuti panjang emperan Ruko-ruko yang berjejer, guna untuk menghindari percikan grimis agar tubuhnya tak basah.

Kaki ku pun berjalan beriringan dengan langkah gadis itu. Menatap nya dari sebrang jalan dan terus mengikutinya. Aku rasa dia tidak menyadari keberadaan ku.

Kedua tanganku aku masukkan kedalam saku celana. Tudung jaket ku pun menghias dengan sempurna, menutupi rambut Reaven ku. Kita melangkah beriringan meski tersekat oleh lebarnya jalan.

Hingga akhirnya, gadis tersebut berhenti tepat di depan Zebracross. Menunggu lampu penyebrangan jalan menyala, dan dia menyebrang ke sisi trotoar tempatku berdiri saat ini.

Aku berdiri tepat di hadapannya, memperhatikannya yang masih menunjukan rauh wajah gelisah. Ujung sepatu sebelah kirinya, takhenti-henti meghentak. Ia tak sabar menunggu lampu penyebrangan berubah warna jadi hijau.

Hingga kini. Lampu itu berubah warna menjadi Hijau. Gadis itu dan para pejalan kaki lainnya berjalan melewati Zebracross dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Para pejalan kaki yang berdiri di sisi jalan ku pun ikut menyebrang, hingga kini kita bersisian jalan.

Tentunya ia tak melihatku, karena wajahku yang tertutup tudung jaketku. Aku tersenyum simpul saat berpapasan dengannya. Aku sengaja hanya melewatinya, lalu kembali lagi berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang.

Hingga kini tanganku menarik lengannya agar menghadapku. Saat ini, di tengah jalan zebracross. Aku dan dia saling bertatapan. Kedua mata kami saling bertemu. Wajah kesal itu perlahan luntur, tergantikan dengan wajah bahagia.

"Sasuke-kun." Tutur nya, sedikit senyuman. Ia berbalik kembali berjalan menuju trotoar jalan, karena sebentar lagi lampu penyebrangan mati. "Lama sekali." Gumang ku, ikut berlari di belakangnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Hujan menahanku untuk berteduh." Balas nya masih berjalan. Memang sedikit pembicaraan di antara kami, karena kami sama-sama tipe orang pendiam dan susah mencari topik pembicaraan. Tapi kita sama-sama nyaman dengan keheningan ini. Keheningan yang semakin memperjalas detakan jantung kami. bagaikan musik cinta yang mengalun manja pada indra pendengaran.

"Tunggu dulu Hinata." Ucapku kembali menahan langkah Hinata dengan menarik lengannya. "Ada apa?" tanya nya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku berikan padamu." Ucapku. Tanganku merogoh saku jaket ku. Mengambil box kecil berwarna biru. "Hadiah Valentine, dan hari jadi kita." Lanjutku dengan senyuman yang mengembang di sudut bibirku.

Aku melihat Hinata salah tingkah. Ia tersenyum malu-malu, kedua pipinya berhias semburat merah, yang semakin terlihat imut di mataku. Tangannya meraih kotak biru itu. Dengan sedikit berhati-hati Hinata membukanya.

Tapi entah kenapa wajahnya berubah derastis menjadi cemberut saat ia melihat isi kotak tersebut. "Apa ini?" tanya nya.

"Tentu saja hadiah." Jawab ku singkat.

"Jepit rambut?" tanya nya agak sedikit kecewa. Aku tau pasti dia mengharapkan hal lain saat ia melihat kotak kecil tersebut.

Aku mengulum senyum, tanganku mengusap pucuk rambut indigo nya. sementara sebelah tanganku lainnya mengambil jepit rambut itu. Aku memasangkan jepit rambut tersebut di atas rambut Hinata. "Aku memberimu jepit rambut, karena aku ingin melihat wajahmu seutuhnya. Tanpa terhalang rambut-rambut indahmu. Kau tau maksudku kan? Itu karena kau terus menunduk." Bisik ku di telinganya, membuat seburat merah itu kembali menghias pipinya.

"Tidak romantis sekali." Ternyata Hinata masih sedikit kesal. Sebagai bonus aku menghadiahinya kecupan di kening. Dan itu cukup untuk membuatnya diam. "Bagaimana?" tanya ku.

Hinata tak mampu protes lagi, ia menunduk menyembunyikan seburat merah nya. meskipun menunduk aku bisa melihat dengan jelas saat ini. "Bagaimana dengan hadiahku?" tanya ku meminta bagian hadiah.

"Eh?" Hinata sedikit tersentak, kemudian ia kembali tersenyum. "Hadiah untuk Sasuke-kun.. ini." Lanjutnya cepat. Kemudia mengecup bibirku dengan cepat pula.

Aku terpatung sejenak, tak bisanya dia menciumku lebih dulu, biasanya selalu aku yang membimbingnya. Tapi kali ini ia lebih berani. Aku menyeringai menatap Hinata. "Kenapa hanya sebentar?" tanyaku.

Hinata membulatkan matanya, ia tau apa yang ku maksud. Kaki Hinata kembali berjalan menuju cafe. Ia mengacuhkan ku berpura-pura tak mendengar pertanyaanku. "Di sini dingin, bukankah Sasuke-kun sudah memesan meja di cafe itu. Lebih baik kita masuk." Tutur nya mengalihkan pembicaraan, aku yakin saat ini wajahnya sudah merah merata.

Dengan senang hati aku mengikutinya. Kedua tanganku melingkari perutnya membuat nya sedikit kaget. "Aku akan meminta lebih saat kita pulang nanti." Bisik ku. Lalu tanganku beralih menggandeng tangan Hinata. Menariknya memasuki cafe. Lalu memesan secangkir kopi panas.

Nyanyian cinta itu terus mengalun lembut pada indra pendengaran kita. Meyisakan titik-titik perasaan yang terus menyatu hingga terjalin satu ikatan pada rongga dada yang kosong. Itulah cinta. Sesuatu yang sederhana, akan terasa sangat manis karena cinta adalah perasaan yang sederhana. [Manusialah yang membuat itu sedikit rumit]

.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Happy Valentine Minna ^/^_

_Semoga fic ini sedikit menghibur. (padahal gx ada nilai hiburannya sama sekali)_


End file.
